


Aftermath

by Disney_Dreamer43



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Kenobi is a famous Naboo psychiatrist, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, I hate myself for creating such a tragic backstory for him, Mental Illness, Modern AU, Naberrie Mercy, Psychiatric Hospital AU, Rey is practically his heiress, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, UST, and Ben/Kylo is her unfortunate patient, asylum AU, hospital au, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disney_Dreamer43/pseuds/Disney_Dreamer43
Summary: Psychiatric Hospital AU: Rey Kenobi is the heiress of the famous Naboo psychiatrist Benjamin Kenobi; Ben Solo (or should I say Kylo Ren?) is a man with dissociative identity disorder, who turned out to be her unfortunate patient.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Two unfinished works? Pfffft... Let's start a new one!

The morning of Rey Kenobi started off quite standardly: an alarm clock, an attempt to force herself out of bed somehow, a warm shower to finally come to her senses after a continuous sleep, a light breakfast consisting of cottage cheese with honey, and, of course, a coffee! Sometimes, the girl sits with a fragrant drink for hours, looking at one spot and thinking of something abstract, but this usually happens on the weekends, when she doesn't need to rush to work. Rey could sit in the kitchen with a mug of coffee for hours, never having drunk even once and leaving the vessel with a cold liquid on the table, moving into the living room and taking up studying her patients' cases — her late grandfather's favourite pastime. Benjamin Kenobi died of a stroke a year ago. To Rey, his death was a heavy blow. Moreover, just a week after the funeral, her fiancé had cheated on her, and at some point, the girl was on the verge of severe depression. Fortunately, her old friends — Finn and Poe — reminded that they were there for her just in time and, so that Rey would not do anything stupid, decided to temporarily stay at her house.

A few weeks later, Dr. Kenobi came to her senses and was finally able to return to her workplace, which in fact, had now become the meaning of her life.

Though her work was quite unusual. Rey, at the age of twenty-five, was a doctor at Naberrie Mercy (Naboo's largest asylum), where her grandfather used to work. The name of Benjamin Kenobi would forever remain in one of the few gold frames hanging in the Hall of Fame. Ben Kenobi had been the chief physician of Naberrie Mercy for thirty years, therefore his passing was a shock, not only for his granddaughter, but also for the whole institution.

However, in a short period of time, his position was taken by James Snoke, with whom Ben had a rather strained relationship. Rey, predictably, was not happy with such a choice and, although she considered Snoke a rather good doctor (it would be foolish to deny the obvious), as a man he was… well, he was an ass, to say the least.

But back to this morning. Since today was Monday, Rey didn't have time to sit around with a cup of coffee, so she finished her breakfast and, after putting her hair in a tight bun, put on a light white t-shirt with a snow-white jacket, blue jeans and light blue shoes with an average heel. Rey had a car, of course, but today she decided to walk a little. Although she was a night person, Rey actually loved mornings, thus she couldn't deny herself the pleasure of walking to her workplace by foot, enjoying the light coolness of the summer morning.

Half an hour later, Rey was already standing in front of a high wrought-iron fence decorated with the elegantly carved patterns, somewhat reminiscent of Celtic ornament. Behind the fence, there was a painfully familiar white building, surrounded by a variety of fragrant deciduous trees. A pleasant soft smell of damp foliage with notes of pine needles emanating from two small fir-trees on both sides of the Main Gate hit her nose.

Rey put her ID card in a white electronic device the size of her palm. After a couple of seconds, the door opened automatically and Dr. Kenobi was finally able to enter the territory of the institution which, of course, was forbidden for strangers to enter (that's why there was such a strict personification).

As for the exit, there were four of them. The staff could exit through the Main Gate while the patients had one of three options: the cemetery, official discharge, or home if the patient’s relatives would express a desire to take him back to the family (provided that he doesn’t pose a danger to society). Unfortunately, the most popular outcome for the patient was the cemetery, since a majority of the cases were already hopeless. Such dead-end people were slowly but surely finished off. Thanks to the strongest narcotics, in the end, they were turned into lifeless vegetables.

Rey unhurriedly walked to the massive oak door, trying not to look through the windows, most of which were curtained. She never looked through them again after the incident in her youth: she was seventeen, her grandfather took her to work with him in order to show her the building (rather, so far only the first floor, which mainly housed the accounting department, not the patients), where his granddaughter was planning to work in the future. Apart from this, Ben had to pick up some papers from his office upstairs, but before he left Rey in the care of one of the nurses, he strictly forbade her to go outside without him, and even more so to peer through the windows. However, the curious girl had firmly decided to get a job here in the future, so everything was incredibly interesting to her inside of the building. And _outside_ too. It all seemed pretty fascinating, funny even, to her rather childish mind. Indeed, there were a lot of funny incidents, as it may seem to an ordinary person, in the patients' cases, but in reality, there was nothing funny about them at all. Rey didn't understand it then. It seemed to her that she was already an adult and ready for everything, so of course, she disobeyed her grandfather, and under the excuse of going to the bathroom, she darted outside, starting to examine the windows, most of which were always curtained. The girl had very much regretted her «independent» decision when in one of the windows she saw a young man whose eyes were absolutely blank. He seemed to be looking at one point, as if trying to fill this void in his eyes with the bright color of hyacinths, which grew in the yard, but the haze of oblivion continued to obscure his bleary eyes. A few minutes later, this once passive man had turned into a monster, whose pupils dilated, almost completely closing the iris, his mouth froze in a frightening grin. The patient had a seizure from delirium tremens, as it turned out later. He noticed a girl downstairs, that had been watching him for some time, and started to try to break the glass, simultaneously devouring young Kenobi with his insane glare. The next few days, Rey had constant panic attacks. Since then, she stopped looking through another windows.

But, no matter what, she still got a job here — it was her conscious choice.

Lost in thought, Rey reached the front door, where she again had to display her ID. Finally, a familiar pungent smell of apple wipes struck her nose (she hated that smell at first). Now, Dr. Kenobi had long been accustomed to it and didn't pay any attention to the sharp change of flavors. She walked leisurely towards the elevator, saying hello to Rose, a nurse from the third floor, along the way.

On the door of the third-floor doctors' lounge, where Rey was heading now, as always, hung a schedule she had memorized during the first week of her internship:

_7:00 — rise, body temperature measurement, morning toilet  
8:00 — breakfast, morning medication  
9:00–13:00 — ward visit, medical procedures  
13:00–14:00 — lunch, afternoon medication  
14:30–17:00 — afternoon rest  
17:00–18:00 — body temperature measurement, spare time  
18:00–19:00 — dinner, evening medication  
19:00–21:00 — leisure (watching TV, reading, board games, promenade)  
21:00–22:00 — preparation for bed, evening toilet  
22:00 — lights out_

Today, things were going just fine: no rebel patients, Rey managed to finish her ward visit before lunch time.

But if you're haunted by luck, then sooner or later it has to end. Best when you expect it less.

To Rey, it happened after the ward visit, when she returned to the doctors' lounge and was about to make herself a cup of coffee.

“Doctor Kenobi,” an aged man in a medical coat came into the room with a thick folder in his hands.

“Yes?” Rey turned around, she knew the owner of this voice perfectly well.

“It's ward visit time, just so you know,” his voice was calm, as always. Frighteningly so.

“Mr. Snoke,” she struggled to hide a note of annoyance in her voice, “I've just finished it.”

“Indeed? In that case, I missed the moment you went up to the fifth floor.”

“As far as I know, I have no patients there.”

“It turns out, you do not know the list of your patients well, Dr. Kenobi,” the chief physician put the folder next to the steaming mug.

Rey studied the title page.

“I'm sorry, but this is not my patient.”

“Well, now he is.”

“Wait, nobody told me anything.”

“Strange. I asked Miss Pava to tell you to come to my office,” he frowned.

“Dr. Kenobi, you only have three cases at the moment. I figured another one wouldn't be too much trouble for you,” there was a question in an old man's voice. And, sure thing, he knew the answer already.

“Of course.”

When Snoke left, Rey had finally cooled down and began to study her new ward's history. He turned out to be a young man of thirty-four, a certain Benjamin Solo, who had been suffering from DID (dissociative identity disorder) for more than twenty years. He was brought in with a seizure last night, but, having studied his whole history, Rey found out that he had certain mental problems from childhood, or rather, from the death of his parents, who died in a fire, when the boy was only eleven. He was in that fire too. Moreover, since the Organa-Solo family house was located at the edge of the forest, rather far from the nearest settlement, Ben spent two days in a burnt house alone, before he was found.

He was taken to the hospital but was so scared that he refused to talk. It was only thanks to the successful therapy of the child psychiatrist that the boy managed to socialize again. After that, he was sent to the orphanage.

For several years everything was alright; until the local gang found out that Solo was terrified of fire. They began to frighten him with a lighter, and one day the guy lost it. In a blink of an eye, he broke the jaw of one of the offenders and an arm of another. With a _stool_. Ben himself later claimed that he didn't remember any of this.

After this incident, everyone in the orphanage started to avoid the young man. They were afraid of him. And they despised him. Consequently, Ben had become extremely withdrawn and taciturn.

Nevertheless, having reached the age of maturity and having received an apartment from the state, he was able to enter the law school, then get a job as a lawyer. It seemed that his life had finally improved. But no. Six months ago there was another incident. Solo was taken to a hospital, where a terrible diagnosis was made. Ben actually didn't remember anything that happened to him during the outbursts of aggression. It was as if his body was temporarily taken over by another person.

And, in fact, it was. It wasn't Ben Solo who had started those fights, it was Kylo Ren, as he called himself.

Recently, the seizures, which caused the switch from Ben to Kylo, had become more frequent. Last night, Kylo attacked one of his colleagues, Armitage Hux. And that's how he turned out to be here.

Going up to the fifth floor, accompanied by an orderly, Rey took a deep breath.

Finally reaching the sought-for ward, she opened the door and plunged herself into the twilight of the chamber. Then she saw her patient. He was wearing a standard white «uniform»: a T-shirt and sleep pants. But what immediately caught her eye was his raven hair, which very much stood out against the light walls and white clothes. The man was sitting in a lotus position with his head down, therefore it was impossible to make out his face.

Rey came up to the window, opened the blinds, letting the bright sunlight into the room, and turned to her patient. The next second, her heart stopped: staring directly into her pupils, without blinking, were a pair of surprisingly clear, dark brown eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm infinitely grateful to my amazing beta [@closer-to-monkey](http://closer-to-monkey.tumblr.com)! Thank you so much for helping me, dear! It means a world to me! :3
> 
> My **Tumblr** : [@disneydreamer43](https://disneydreamer43.tumblr.com/)


End file.
